Gone, Skins style
by YEAHSCIENCEROCKS
Summary: It wasn't long before some of the young teenagers of the FAYZ started to explore the world of sex and drugs... Extremely OOC! Based on the British tv drama Skins.


It had been a whole two weeks since all of the adults had disappeared in what was now called the FAYZ. Now all that was left were teenagers, kids, toddlers, and babies. No parents, no teachers, no cops. Not a single adult in sight. It was only everyone under the age of fifteen, the kids of the FAYZ had finally figured out. Along with finding out that they were trapped inside of what seemed to be a wall, or a bubble really, moustrapping them in with no way out. You couldn't see through the wall, nor could you touch the wall because of the way it burned at the touch like being electrified.

And to top it all off, kids were developing strange powers out of nowhere everyday. No one knew why and know one knew how.

So after the shock of it all, the teens and kids had come to terms with the fact that they were on their own now. At first they were sad. They wanted their parents to return. They all had cried for their moms and dads. But after a few days some of them(mostly the teenagers) thought of this as a good thing. No parents to boss them around. No teachers to give them homework. They weren't forced to do chores or go to school. They had no rules now, and slowly, but surely, they were starting to enjoy the new freedom that the FAYZ had brought. Now they could do whatever they want, eat whatever they want, experiment with whomever they want.

And it wasn't long before some of the young teenagers of the FAYZ started to explore the world of sex and drugs...

"Edilio, man, you need to get laid," Sam Temple said to his new friend Edilio Escobar. They were both sitting on an old sofa in the corner of the McDonald's night club along with Astrid Ellison, Sam's girlfriend. The "McClub" as people referred to it.

Edilio, Sam, and Astrid were chilling on the sofa watching the movement of the dancing. Albert(who ran the McClub) had set up a cool stereo system for the place that brought on everyone. There was dancing, grinding, drugs being passed around, and sex(mostly going on in the back storage closet). There were no rules now in the FAYZ.

Sam took a hit of the joint that Astrid had just lit and passed it over to Edilio. Edilio took it from Sam unwillingly. "What's the point," Edilio muttered before taking a hit of the joint himself. He didn't even know where Sam was getting all of this weed.

"Dude." Sam raised his eyebrows at Edilio like it was obvious. Astrid was sitting on Sam's lap and he stroked his hand along her thigh and up to the hem of her skirt.

Edilio looked away uncomfortably. He never got into the whole "sex and drugs" thing that was now popular among the teenagers of the FAYZ. He suddenly wished he had the power to disappear. But unfortunately for him, he didn't evolve any powers that kids were suddenly getting at all. He was stuck as a normal, but secretly wanting to have a power. Any kind of power. He wanted to stand out. Not just be Edilio, the Honduran kid. Well, most kids just cited him as the Mexican Kid even though he was from Honduras.

"So, uh, where's Little Pete tonight?" Edilio asked attempting to change the subject.

"He's at the daycare. With Mother Mary." Astrid answered. She was giggling as she spoke though because Sam had started kissing her neck.

Edilio looked away again. He watched the dance floor as Sam and Astrid went into their usual make-out session. He watched a girl dancing that he recognized as Lana Lazer. The Healer. She was swaying around to an indie electronica song with a bottle of vodka in one hand. She was casually taking swigs while she danced. She was so graceful on the dance floor Edilio had noticed. She had a nice body and the way she moved...

Edilio had never really noticed how beautiful she really was before. But now, with the way the flashing disco lights were hitting her face, and how her dark hair swayed against her bare shoulders while she danced.

Lana had noticed Edilio watching her. Their eyes met for a moment and then Edilio turned his head away shyly. He glanced back over at Sam and Astrid who were now sprawled out over the old sofa in a deep make-out session that looked like it would lead to something more any minute now. Sam had his hands up Astrid's blouse.

Edilio sighed and took another hit of the joint he was still holding just for the hell of it. He wanted to zone out now. Just to cure the loneliness he had felt since the beginning of the FAYZ. Tonight he would just let go of his worries and just be.

When he looked back at Lana he saw that she was approaching the sofa he was sitting at. She walked right up to him, smiling. Edilio was still sitting down and she stood above him.

"You mind if I..." Lana pointed toward the lit weed,smirking.

It took Edilio a moment to collect his thoughts. "No, no. Go ahead." He handed the joint over to her. She smiled thankfully and closed her eyes while sucking in a great big puff of the marijuana. She titled her head back pleasurably.

"Cool," Lana muttered, the puff being blow out from her mouth as she said the words.

"Cool," Edilio replied lamely.

The two of them, one standing and one sitting, just looked at one another for a moment. Enjoying the buzz. The music around them. The flashing neon lights. Everything is the room was starting to go a bit fuzzy for Edilio.

"So, uh..." Lana started, breaking the silence. "I noticed you watching me dance. You want to join me?"

The way she was looking at Edilio with those eyes, he just couldn't say no even if he wanted to. He looked over at Sam and Astrid to see if they would mind. They weren't even paying attention. They were both too busy trying to take each others clothes off. Edilio couldn't believe they would just fuck right there in public, like they were flaunting it.

Lana was watching Sam and Astrid too. "...Or you could stay and watch – " But before Lana could finish her sentence Edilio stood up quickly and smiled.

"Let's go." Edilio could never be more glad to get away from those two.

Lana took Edilio's hand and pulled him to the middle of the McClub where most of the dancing was happening. Once they found a semi-unoccupied spot Lana handed the joint back to Edilio. She took a long swig of the bottle of vodka she was still holding, while she started swaying with the beat of music. It was now a rock song. Edilio took the last hit of the joint. His heart beat was really starting to pick up speed. He had never been a good dancer, but as he was pretty loosened up he started to jump around, really getting into the music.

After a few minutes of dancing the room was starting to spin. Lana and Edilio were passing the bottle back and forth, dancing around and laughing at nothing in particular.

Lana really was a good dancer, Edilio had noticed. Her body moved easily and freely. And all around the room, it started to grow dark except for where Lana stood dancing. She was shining brighter than the stars. Everything around her was faded.

Edilio blinked a couple of times to try and clear his vision. He was starting to see specks of neon colors floating around Lana. She was really glowing now. Edilio thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Lana was beautiful. And everything was so perfect now. What was he so upset about before? He didn't have a clue. He felt like he could do anything now that it was just him and Lana. He was finally feeling free and relaxed. Everything was clear. The music. The rhythm.

...Lana.

Edilio took a few clumsy steps toward Lana.

I think I may want to kiss you, Edilio thought.

Lana smiled as she started to dance around Edilio in circles. The room was spinning even more.

"What did you say?" Lana yelled over the music, still dancing around Edilio, and still laughing hysterically.

Did Edilio really just say he wanted to kiss Lana out loud? He couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember what he was doing five minutes ago. Was he dancing? Or was he... Suddenly he felt the ceiling begin to press down on him. The walls. And there was a moment when he couldn't move at all. He just felt like a pile of bones.

And then he was shaking.

"I feel really weird," Edilio muttered. He didn't know if Lana could hear him over the music. "I think I'm going to step outside for a minute..."

"Don't leave." Lana grabbed his hand.

"But I've gotta..." Edilio started, but he didn't know what he had to do. He had suddenly noticed the way the flashing lights were bouncing off the walls. The windows. The ceiling. Everything in technicolor. It looked like a video game. And Edilio found that amusing.

Lana started to laugh along with Edilio.

"What are we laughing at?" She asked.

"Umm..." Edilio started to say. He had already forgotten what was funny and...

"Edilio, man, what's up?" Quinn had suddenly appeared from the dancing crowd. He was wearing his usual fedora and a Hawaiian-print button-up shirt with a polka-dotted tie. Quinn's style was always a bit different. Edilio assumed he just wanted to attention.

"Hey." Edilio said loudly over the music. "Wow, that's a really cool tie Quinn. The polka dots just like stand out, you know?" Edilio reached forward and took Quinn's tie in his hand and began stroking it, totally fucking mesmerized.

"Um, yeah." Quinn drew back slightly. He turned to Lana. "Is he okay?"

Lana just starred at him for a moment and then began a fit of laughter.

"Oh, I get it," Quinn said. "You're both totally fucked right now, aren't you?" He slapped Edilio on the shoulder. "Good luck amigo." He winked at Lana.

Lana was still giggling while Quinn walked away. He sat down on the couch where Sam and Astrid were making out.

"That Quinn sure is funny," Lana said between giggles. "He's got great style too."

Edilio could see that she was eying him all the way across the room to the couch.

"Yeah, I guess so." Edilio didn't feel so good anymore. His head was starting to spin and the music suddenly seemed too loud. His body grew cold all over.

"Does he date?" Lana asked.

"What?"

"Is he dating anyone?"

Edilio stood there in surprise, not saying anything at all. This was the last conversation Edilio ever wanted to have with Lana. Especially right now. He thought that maybe he and Lana were starting to hit it off. Or at least maybe be bonding a little over, what was it? Vodka and drugs.

Lana started to laugh and dance again while Edilio just stood there. Lana was apparently enjoying the high while Edilio was not.

"I'm going to go." Edilio said quietly. There wasn't a chance that Lana could hear him over the music. And she looked too wrapped up in her own little world. So Edilio just left.


End file.
